goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Broadcast News
"Broadcast News" is an episode of "The Adventures of The Baby Show Gang" by CheckersandRally'sYesArby'sNo. It is a spoof of a popular davemadson video. Summary Steve and Dora are reporters for the evening broadcast of the GoAnimate News Channel. Throughout the video, they report stories such as a "Sesame Street" cast member leaving and a flooding in the Mushroom Kingdom, where Barney is doing a live report. After the live report, they kick it over to Joe, who is doing the Farm Report. After he mispronounces a word, Steve and Dora get on his case about it, causing Joe to cuss them out, resulting in him getting thrown out of the studio. Transcript (CheckersandRally'sYesArby'sNo's intro starts) Announcer (Joey's voice): CheckersandRally'sYesArby'sNo presents, "The Adventures of The Baby Show Gang." Episode 2: Broadcast News. (Broadcast News soundtrack plays) Announcer (Eric's voice): This is the GoAnimate News Channel, with Steve and Dora. Steve: Good evening. I'm Steve. Dora: And I'm Dora, and this is the evening broadcast of the GoAnimate News Channel. Steve: And now, here's our top story. It's the end of an era for Sesame Street. Sonia Manzano, the actress who played Maria since 1971, announced that she is retiring from the show. Since she was upped to a series regular in 1974, she has become an important part of the show. With her TV husband Luis, she was known to viewers for running the Fix-it Shop. Dora: Along with acting on the show, Manzano also served as a writer. She won 15 Emmys for her writing work on the show, and was nominated twice for her acting. She also has a memoir releasing soon, called "Becoming Maria: Love and Chaos in the South Bronx." Steve: Sesame Workshop, the nonprofit organization behind the show, released a statement recently. "Sonia Manzano has announced her retirement from ‘''Sesame Street'',’ but she will always be a part of the fabric of our neighborhood. During her 44-year career as the iconic ‘Maria,’ and the first leading Latina woman on television, she was a role model for young girls and women for generations. Sonia’s talents on ‘''Sesame Street''’ extend beyond her groundbreaking role on camera: she has also earned 15 Emmy awards as a member of Sesame Street's writing team. We'll always be grateful for her many years on Sesame Street as a champion of diversity and helping millions of kids grow up smarter, stronger and kinder." We'll keep you up to date with more information about Sonia's retirement. Dora: With the world's weather acting as it has been in the last year, record flooding has been reported in the Mushroom Kingdom, best known to us as the home of the Mario characters. Barney is standing by with a live report. Barney: Dora, I am speaking to you from the Mushroom Kingdom, where the worst flooding in centuries has inundated this magical land. Dora: From the looks of it, Barney, you could be standing in water. I don't see any land around where you are right now. Barney: Well, believe it or not, Dora, I am standing on dry ground. The only piece of ground that has not yet been affected by the Mushroom Kingdom flooding. As I look all around, there's water, water everywhere, but not a drop to drink. There's Princess Peach's castle, where the Princess lives. There's the city hall, and even though you can't see it, near the city hall is the sports arena, where all events have been cancelled. Officials have called this the worst natural disaster in Mushroom Kingdom history. Barney, GoAnimate News Channel, Mushroom Kingdom. Steve: From the looks of things there, I'd say Barney can literally swim back to the U.S. Dora: He could, but at least he has one of our GoAnimate News Channel ROFLcopters. There have been reports of sharks in the area. Steve: Anyway, the weather has had its effect on farmlands across the country, and with the daily farm report is my brother Joe. Take it away bro! Joe: Thanks Steve. This is Joe, with the GoAnimate News Channel Farm Report, presented by our good friends at Subway. Drought has effected crop yields in record numbers, but much needed rain promises a better yield at harvest time. And now, the latest farming commerce numbers. Hogs are up 22%, while cattle are holding steady. Dairy products have seen a 3.5% increase in sales. The drought has sent corn down 14%, but thanks to much needed rain, "swah-bins" are up a whopping 51%. And the chairman of farming subsidies said today that... Steve: Excuse me, Joe, but you're having a little trouble with your report. Joe: Oh really, Steve? What's wrong with my report? Dora: You mispronounced the word soybeans, Joe. Joe: I did not mispronounce the word "swah-bins". Steve: You did so, Joe. You said "swah-bins." Joe: I said "swah-bins?" Dora: That's right, Joe. It's pronounced "soybeans," not "swah-bins." Your mispronunciations only show how irresponsible you are as a journalist, Joe. Joe: Well thanks a lot Dora. It's just the kind of petty criticisms I've been getting all my life from b*****s like you and a******s like Steve. Steve: Hey Bruno, could you show this cesspool-mouthed excuse for a farm reporter to the door, or as it's better known, the window? Bruno: It will be a pleasure, Steve. Come on Joe. Out you go! Joe: Hey! What are you doing? Let go of me! (Joe is thrown out of the building) Bruno: Joe, you're fired! Dora: GoAnimate News Channel will introduce a new farm reporter in the new future. Steve: There's more to come, but first a quick update on Sonia Manzano's retirement from Sesame Street. We have just learned from Manzano herself that she is retiring because when you are in your 60s and have done something for so long, the best option is to retire. More on this story will soon be heard. And GoAnimate News Channel wishes to deny reports that ousted farm reporter Joe is suing us for wrongful termination. His ouster is justified due to offensive language and his journalism license has been revoked. Dora: Thanks for watching the GoAnimate News Channel. GoAnimate Stock Talk is next. Good night, and good luck. (The Broadcast News soundtrack plays again as the credits roll.) Credits The Adventures of The Baby Show Gang Episode 2: Broadcast News Cast Paul..........................Steve Kayla.........................Dora Steven........................Joe Eric.........................Bruno And introducing Kidaroo as Barney Created by CheckersandRally'sYesArby'sNo Camera TheColossalD Backgrounds and Props by GoAnimate Mushroom Kingdom courtesy of Nintendo In memory of Satoru Iwata 1959-2015 Trivia * At one point Dora said "new future." This error was pointed out in the description of the video by stating that she meant to say "near future. * As it said in the credits, the episode was dedicated to Satoru Iwata, president and CEO of Nintendo, who died July 11, 2015 due to a bile duct growth. Category:Episodes